Freeway Fighter (book)
|references=380 |authors=Ian Livingstone |illustrator=Kevin Bulmer |coverillustrator=Jim Burns |year=March 28 1985 |number=13 |ISBN=ISBN 0-14-031710-4 |prevbookp=Space Assassin |nextbookp=Temple of Terror |wcoverillustrator=Jim Burns |wyear=September 1 2005 |wnumber=23 |wISBN=ISBN 1-84046-565-4 |prevbookw=Starship Traveller |nextbookw=Talisman of Death |w2coverillustrator=N/A |w2year=N/A |w2number=N/A |w2ISBN=N/A |prevbookw2=N/A |nextbookw2=N/A |pufimage= |wizimage= |wizimage2= }} Freeway Fighter is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Kevin Bulmer and originally published in 1985 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2005. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 13th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031710-4) and 23rd in the modern Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-565-4). Creation Freeway Fighter The story takes places in a post-apocalyptic dominated by heavily armed muscle cars and lawless nomads; there can be little doubt that the setting draws direct inspiration from the movies. The player must drive their Dodge Interceptor across the brutal wastes in order to procure a fresh supply of for their home, the peaceful settlement of New Hope. Personal Abilities/Car Specifications/Combat/Credits The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *The stamina score is a 2d6 plus 24 roll. *Provisons are replaced by Med-Kits which restore 4 stamina each. *armour first appeared in Space Assassin as a 1d6 plus 6 roll representing personal armour. Here the attribute (2d6 plus 24 roll) stands for the armour of the Dodge Interceptor vehicle the player drives during the game. This is joined by a new attribute firepower (1d6 plus 6) that also represents the vehicle. *Combat is split into Hand-to-Hand, the use of projectile weapons, and vehicle combat. Equipment List *200 Credits *10 Med-Kits *4 rockets *3 canisters of iron spikes *2 oil canisters Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Jim Burns. When the book was republished by Wizard the cover was reworked by Jim Burns. #Price of 1st~2nd Impressions; £1.95 for 6th Impression #Price of 8th Impression #Price of 12th~13th Impressions Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Kevin Bulmer. "The artwork for this book was done in a 9 day stretch as a favour for Ian Livingstone since (as I understand it) the previous artwork was rejected at the last moment."Letter from [[Kevin Bulmer] at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] There were 32 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 24, 34, 49, 60, 78, 90, 102, 115, 128, 138, 147, 158, 167, 178, 190, 207, 211, 221, 241, 257, 269, 271, 281, 291, 311, 321, 331, 341, 351, and 372. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Freeway Fighter *Amber *Doom Dogs *Fat Jack *Johnson *Leonardi *Pete *The Rat Man *Sinclair *"The Animal" - Doom Dogs' leader Locations *''Joe's Garage'' *New Hope *Rockville *San Anglo *''Spark Plug Pete's'' Encounters Individual *Humans - Bandit/Bikers/Doom Dogs/Duellist/Highwayman/Outlaw/Thug *"The Animal" *Wild Dog *Wolves Vehicle *Armoured Car *Chariot *Commodore *Dune Buggys *E-Type Jaguar *Helicopter *Jeep *Motor Bike and Sidecar *Motor Cycle *Red Chevvy *Station-wagon *Toyota *Yellow Ford Further Notes *Unusually the "Background" section isn't listed on the Contents page. Errors Dedication For Ronnie See Also *''Dicing with Dragons'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' Reviews *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ff13.txt Freeway Fighter at FF Reviews Archive] External Links *Character Sheet Part 1 *Character Sheet Part 2 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=50 Freeway Fighter at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb13.htm Freeway Fighter at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff23.htm Freeway Fighter at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=1-84046-565-4 Freeway Fighter at Wizard Books] References Category:1985 books Category:FF13 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series